


Rounding Out a Snow Angel

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blake/Yang is kinda just a background thing, F/F, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat admiration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: A WhiteRose Weight Gain Fic where Ruby meets Weiss at university and has a serious admiration for larger ladies like Weiss.





	1. Meet Cute, Feed Cute

Ruby wasn’t entirely sure what possessed her to arrive at her lecture so early. She could count the other students present on one hand and needed more than two hands to count how many minutes early she was. ‘Just first year nervousness, I guess,’ she told herself as she rearranged her notebook and pen layout on her desk for the fourth time. She was glad that she’d put herself in the back corner, since no one would see just how nervous she was. On the downside, she could see everyone come in and everyone coming in could see her, which really didn’t help her nerves. 

That was when one specific young woman came in to the lecture hall. She looked slightly older and slightly taller than Ruby, but she looked very different from her. The most obvious difference was her size, with the woman’s hips being almost twice as wide as the very thin Ruby, and a hefty belly that her pale blue dress and white knitted cardigan hugged tightly. It was also safe to assume that the knee-length dress covered a thick pair of thighs, since that was a tight fit there too. Her long white ponytail and almost as pale skin also stuck out, but to Ruby her size was the most eye-catching thing about her. ‘Alright Ruby, stop being weird and staring at her,’ she chided herself as she made the effort to look anywhere but at the large young lady who was already making her way to her seat, wherever it was going to be. As she eventually looked back, she found that the woman had gotten almost to the back of the hall. This gave Ruby a chance to admire the woman’s soft, beautiful features and sparkling eyes, along the beginnings of a double chin forming on the young woman. ‘Darn it, she’s really pretty too,’ Ruby internally bemoaned as she reluctantly tore her eyes away from the woman. Before she could begin to try and forget the woman, a sweet but slightly nasal voice piped up.

“Excuse me, but may I sit next to you?” the voice asked. Ruby turned and saw that the voice almost certainly belonged to the really pretty chubby girl looking at her. Ruby tried her best to think wholesome thoughts as she replied.

“Uh, y-yeah, sure. I’m not saving this row for anyone.” The young woman shuffled into the row of desks and sat down right next to an increasingly flustered Ruby, who was starting to feel heat rising to her face.

“Thank you. For some strange reason, almost everyone insists on having a seat between them and the next student. They’ll never meet new people like that,” the woman said as she started putting her notepad and pens on her desk. “Oh, speaking of which, my name’s Weiss. It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she added, putting a hand out to shake Ruby’s, a hand that Ruby carefully took.

“Oh, um, well, my name is Ruby, and the pleasure is also mine to meet you, or something,” Ruby stammered out.

“Oh, you’re adorable, aren’t you?” Weiss chuckled as she took her hand back. “By any chance are you new to Beacon University?” Ruby let out a nervous laugh.

“Yeah, it’s my second day here. Had my first computer science class yesterday. People really didn’t want to sit next to each other then, now that I’m thinking about it,” Ruby explained.

“Well, that’s unfortunate. Getting to know your classmates is very important, and that is coming from the experience of a third-year student,” Weiss said with just a hint of bragging.

“Man, you sound like my dad,” Ruby said, rolling her eyes a little. “Wait, do you take engineering?”

“No, I’m in business. Why do you ask?”

“Oh, my dad teaches engineering here, thought you might maybe know him. My uncle teaches here too, but I forgot what he teaches,” Ruby explained. She did a quick scan of the lecture hall and saw that it was almost full now, with a familiar face standing at the lectern. “Wait, never mind, I know what he teaches now.”

“Alright folks, settle down,” the familiar face’s rough voice said, echoing through the speakers as the students blanket of murmurs went silent. “I’m Qrow Branwen and you gotta put up with me for this semester. Maybe longer if you’re doin’ more history than just 101. The syllabuses should be getting passed around, if you need me to explain it come to my office or email me. Now, I’m not bothering with a lecture today, so I’m putting on a movie. Feel free to bail early if you want as long as you’ve got a syllabus.” The professor then started messing with the computer and projector until the title screen of some overdramatic movie about knights came up on the screen.

“Well, that’s not what I expected,” Weiss commented.

“Yeah, well, that’s Qrow for ya. This is his favourite movie,” Ruby added.

“Oh, so is he your uncle?” Weiss asked. Ruby nodded.

“He’s only legally my sister’s uncle, but he’s basically mine too.”

“I may as well take this opportunity to relax then. Do you have classes after this?”

“Nope, not until tomorrow.”

“In that case, would you like to join me for lunch? New students should definitely know what their options are on campus,” Weiss stated. “There’s a burger place nearby takes orders by text, so we can pick it up as soon as the movie is done. Did you want anything?”

“Just a little burger. I’m not super hungry.”

“If you’re sure,” Weiss responded as she tapped away at her phone. Ruby was surprised at how long Weiss typed for, and it certainly wasn’t because she was typing slowly. If anything, it looked like Weiss was typing out a small essay, which must have been quite the food order. Ruby’s thoughts drifted to Weiss eating an unfathomable amount of food, enjoying every bite as her belly swelled and swelled, straining her dress and cardigan further. As much as she tried to drag her thoughts from the enticing idea of Weiss overeating back to the film, there was only so much Ruby could do.

By the time the film had finished Ruby finally got her brain to cooperate. Unfortunately, Weiss’s reminder of their lunch date brought her mind right back into the gutter, a gutter that it really seemed that only she would consider a gutter and not just weird. When Weiss was handed four large bags for her order that only made things worse.

“So, do you mind if we eat in my dorm room? I prefer privacy when I eat,” Weiss politely requested.

“Oh, uh, sure, sounds great,” Ruby stammered as she followed behind Weiss, getting a full view of Weiss’s wide rear. ‘Why does this have to be what I’m into?’ she complained to herself as she tried to focus in on the back of Weiss’s head. When she was finally led into Weiss’s dorm, she immediately noticed the large bed between the balcony door and the computer desk and opposite the well-stocked kitchenette. Weiss set her bags down and turned to face Ruby.

“Now then, you’ll definitely enjoy what’s about to happen, won’t you?” Weiss asked in a tone that was more flirting than asking.

“Uh, may-maybe. Is it a nice burger?” Ruby asked, clearly confused as to what was going on.

“Oh, you’ll enjoy more than that. After all, don’t you have an admiration for a fuller figure?” Ruby felt all the air leave her lungs and her stomach drop.

“W-w-wait, how, why…” she stammered as Weiss let out a smug chuckle.

“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice the way you looked at me when you first saw me? And did you think I’d mistake that look on your face when I was ordering for anything else? And how did you think I wouldn’t notice you staring at my big, beautiful rear?” Weiss asked sarcastically as she ran her hands down her ample figure.

“It is a nice butt,” Ruby murmured as she avoided eye contact with Weiss.

“Well, wouldn’t you like to help improve it?” Weiss asked, immediately attracting Ruby’s full attention.

“Wait, really? You, you want me to do that?” a disbelieving Ruby asked.

“Well, the hundred pounds I put on since I arrived here were very intentional, and I don’t plan on stopping yet,” Weiss teased as she stepped into Ruby’s personal space, her belly barely touching Ruby’s jumper. “However, it would be so much better if I had some help and encouragement from a beautiful admirer.” Ruby’s eyes lit up.

“You really think I’m… I… wow. I-I’ll help you, Weiss!” Ruby cheered, becoming as excited as a puppy.

“Very well then,” Weiss responded in a low, sexy voice as she took Ruby’s hands and led the two of them to the bed. “Now, feed me,” she ordered. Ruby immediately followed Weiss’s commands, digging into the bags and placing food in front of Weiss’s hungry mouth for Weiss to devour faster than Ruby had expected. Ruby didn’t even know burgers could even be eaten that fast, but here Weiss was, eating generously sized burgers before Ruby could even register it, probably in part because of the lusty haze that filled Ruby’s head. Ruby was so mesmerized by Weiss’s display of gluttony, from the greasy chubby cheeks full of food to the moans of pleasure as Weiss ate, that she completely forgot that one of those burgers was meant to be hers. Of course, Ruby certainly didn’t mind giving Weiss more food, and Weiss didn’t seem to notice or care that she got an extra burger, after all, it was just burger after burger for her.

Once the half dozen burgers were finished, Weiss leant back on her bed and on to the pillows, letting out a long sigh of relief, followed by a short, stifled burp. Her reclined angle did a very good job of accentuating her larger belly, as did her dress, which had somehow survived the meal, even if it looked like it was one more burger away from bursting at the seams. “That felt good,” she said, clearly sounding groggy from her gluttony.

“I… I enjoyed that too,” a bashful Ruby replied. Weiss let out a low chuckle that made her swollen belly bounce ever so slightly.

“You’ve been wanting to do that for a while, haven’t you?” Weiss teased. Ruby went as red as her namesake as she nodded frantically in agreement. “Would you like to do that more often?”

“I already promised to help you,” Ruby answered, trying to keep her cool and failing miserably.

“You did, but there’s a difference between helping me gain weight and being my personal feeder. Of course, you can easily do both…”

“And I want to!” Ruby interrupted. “Everything that’s happened today, it’s, like, my dreams are coming true. Well, the sexy dreams coming true.”

“Well, I know one way to prove this isn’t a dream,” Weiss offered. “Lie down in front of me,” she ordered as she performed the herculean task of sitting up and getting on to her knees. Without a word, Ruby did as she was told. Weiss shuffled up the bed, over Ruby’s body until she was straddling Ruby’s stomach. Then, she stopped holding herself up, dropping all of her weight on to Ruby. Ruby let out a loud groan. “Oh, I’m sorry, did that hurt? Do I weigh too much for you?” Weiss teased.

“Not yet,” Ruby moaned, both from pain and pleasure. “I barely even felt that, you teeny tiny lightweight.”

“I’m a lightweight?” Weiss snarked. “Well, after this nap, you better help me with that.” With that, Weiss clambered off of Ruby, letting the smaller lady catch her breath. Weiss got back in to her reclined position, leaving as much room on the bed next to her as an unspoken invitation. It was an invitation Ruby eagerly accepted, crawling up next to Weiss.

“Can I join you?” Ruby asked in an excited tone.

“Maybe,” Weiss deferred smugly. “Perhaps you convince me with a belly rub. After all, you gave me this food baby, you had best take care of it.”

“Heh, what are you gonna name it?” Ruby joked as she gently caressed and stroked Weiss’s round belly as it gurgled away.

“Angus,” Weiss answered immediately, causing Ruby to raise an eyebrow.

“Wait, is that just a baby name you have planned out or what?” Weiss giggled in response.

“If I wasn’t so fat and lazy, I’d be able to grab one of the burger wrappers to show you where I got it from,” Weiss said, pretending to lament her situation. Ruby rolled her eyes.

“Oh, I get it now. You’re almost as bad as my dad and my sister.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll tone it down for you. It’s just an ex-girlfriend rubbing off on me. Apparently, her new girlfriend’s dealing with that too,” Weiss explained.

“Wait, how many girlfriends have you had?” Ruby asked.

“Just two, both since I started at Beacon. I’m not exactly surprised that they’re dating each other now, since they have… similar interests and I… wasn’t exactly the best girlfriend in the world,” Weiss said, tailing off as she tried to avert her gaze from Ruby’s face, which was so close it almost touched her own.

“Hey, I think you’d make a great girlfriend,” Ruby beamed.

“I hope so. If I do date again, I’ll try to focus as much on the ‘relationship’ part of a ‘feeding relationship’ as I do on the ‘feeding’ part, otherwise I might as well be getting fed by a friend.” There was a long, silent pause, occasionally broken by Weiss’s stomach gurgling and rumbling.

“Um, well, do… do you want to maybe date me?” a cautious Ruby asked. Weiss’s eyes widened, then as the surprise wore off a soft smile graced her chubby face.

“You really want to date me?”

“I really do,” Ruby answered as earnestly as anyone could. Weiss reached up for Ruby’s cheek and cradled it as she went in for a kiss. Her soft lips met Ruby’s and her fat belly wrapped around Ruby in the most passionate experience of Ruby’s life. At least, for now.


	2. Thanksgiving

Ruby was almost bouncing with excitement as she helped her father with their Thanksgiving meal. She had never brought anyone to meet Taiyang, but that was about to change tonight. Weiss was coming over to meet Taiyang and hopefully eat a ludicrous amount of food. Over the past few months the pair had been meeting often to feed Weiss, and Weiss had been able to eat more and more each time. Unfortunately for Ruby, the memories of those feeding sessions, in addition to fantasizing about how much Weiss would eat and how big and bloated she would be by the end of the night, were really distracting her from her task.

“Hey kiddo, you gotta keep stirring that,” Taiyang called out from the other end of the kitchen, bringing Ruby out of the gutter and back into the real world. “Don’t wanna burn the gravy when it’s almost done, would ya? Doubt your girlfriend would want that.” Ruby grumbled at herself.

“Sorry, I’ll focus,” she said, hoping Taiyang wouldn’t embarrass her further.

“Man, I hope you and Yang’s girlfriends have the appetite you guys said they did, ‘cause that’s a lot of food we’re making,” Taiyang commented.

“Wait, what did Yang say?” Ruby asked, trying really hard to focus on stirring and listening to her father. Right at that moment, Yang’s sister strolled into the kitchen wearing a black and yellow flannel shirt and jeans and with her golden mane flowing behind her.

“I told dad my girlfriend eats a lot. Didn’t know yours did too,” Yang answered as she took her place in the kitchen and began working on the meal. After a few minutes a doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” the excitable Ruby said as she walked quickly towards the front door. As she opened it, she saw Weiss, not quite filling the doorway but she was close. While Weiss’s boldly short white dress and bolero jacket made Ruby feel underdressed in her woolly jumper and jeans, she did appreciate how much Weiss’s outfit hugged her figure. “Oh my gosh, you look so pretty!” she said as she went in to wrap Weiss in a big hug.

“Thank you, Ruby,” Weiss said sweetly as she gave Ruby a quick peck on the cheek. “So, will there be enough food for me tonight?” she asked, eliciting a giggle from Ruby.

“I hope so, my sister’s having her girlfriend over and apparently, she’s a big eater too,” Ruby answered as she led Weiss, with her arm around Weiss’s wide waist, towards the kitchen and dining area. “Are you nervous about this? Because I’m super nervous.”

“Well, it’s not something I’ve done before, but if your father is how you described him I doubt it should be an issue.” As the pair entered the room Weiss’s eyes widened as she saw Yang.

“Hey guys, this is Weiss,” Ruby said, getting everyone’s attention. Yang returned Weiss’s surprised look as she turned around.

“Hello Yang, and hello… Mr. Rose,” Weiss said, somewhat nervous now.

“Oh, it’s actually Mr. Xiao Long. Ruby took her mom’s last name. But you can just skip that and call me Taiyang, or Tai if you’re in a hurry,” Taiyang responded as he shook Weiss’s hand. “So, did Ruby already introduce you to Yang?” Weiss hesitated for a moment.

“Actually,” Yang interrupted, “We dated for a bit last year.”

“Wait, what?” Ruby exclaimed. Taiyang let out a nervous laugh as he ran his hand through his blonde mop of hair.

“This isn’t gonna be an awkward thing, is it?” he cautiously asked.

“Nah, when Weiss and I broke up, it was all mutual and everything was cool. We’re even still friends, even if we don’t hang out as much as we should, otherwise I'd've known she was dating Ruby,” Yang answered. Taiyang and Ruby shared a sigh of relief as Taiyang went back to putting the finishing touches on the meal.

“So, does that mean Blake will be joining us tonight?” Weiss asked, having regained her cool, or at least the appearance of regaining it.

“She sure is,” Yang said with a grin. “With you two here, we might not be stuck with leftovers for two weeks.” The doorbell rang again. “Ooh, and I think that’s her,” Yang added as she disappeared from the room.

“Well, could you two give me a hand moving all of this?” Taiyang asked the couple, gesturing towards the half dozen side dishes piled high with food. “I’ve got a turkey to haul out of the oven, so wish me luck.” With that, the couple began ferrying heavy plates over to the table. It was a tight squeeze fitting everything and leaving room for people and a turkey, but the pair managed it, even if Weiss had to fight the urge to start eating right away.

Once that was all dealt with, Yang returned, followed by an incredibly wide young woman with pitch black hair and similarly coloured jeans that hugged a massive rear and pair of thick thighs and a sweater that fit snugly over a large round belly and ample bosom, all of which seemed just a little offset by the cute little bow on top of her head. Ruby’s jaw dropped as she took in the incredible sight in front of her, seeing in person someone larger than Weiss for the first time. ‘Damnit me, stop being weird with Yang’s girlfriend, you’ve got your own,’ she chastised herself.

“Hey, so, this is Blake, Blake, this is Ruby and Dad, or Taiyang if you don’t wanna call him Dad,” Yang said, gesturing between her girlfriend and her family.

“That food smells soooo good,” Blake commented, almost in a lustful tone, as a grin graced her puffy cheeks.

“Well, we better start eating before it goes cold,” Taiyang said, gesturing to the table, before clearly remembering something. “Oh, right, nice to meet you Blake,” he added, shaking Blake’s hand.

The two couples and Taiyang took their places at the table and began to pile their plates high with food. Weiss and Blake’s piles dwarfed the rest of the plates, and were emptied and refilled before the other three could even finish their plates.

“Oh wow, you really are big eaters, huh?” Taiyang chuckled as Weiss and Blake tore through their meals. Weiss and Blake were far too focused on their meals to respond, consumed by their desires to consume as much as possible. And consume they did, as evidenced by the rapidly disappearing food and the growing, bloated bellies the pair had.

After about half an hour, the girls had finally dealt with all of the food on the table and were reclined in their chairs, or at least as much as they could be, while they recovered from their gluttonous endeavour. Weiss’s dress had ridden up to an almost indecent degree as it struggled to keep her belly covered. Meanwhile, Blake’s sweater had stretched to an impressive degree as her belly poured over the waistline of her jeans and filled most of her lap.

“Are you guys still good to eat? Because this pie and ice cream is ready if you are,” Taiyang called from the kitchen.

“I’ll eat more,” Blake immediately answered.

“I would also like more to eat,” Weiss added, with Ruby and Yang giving the thumbs up to more food. As soon as the hefty looking pie was set down, Weiss and Blake received generous portions of the sweet apple pie and drowned it in mounds of ice cream, easily tripling what the other three had given themselves. Even with their massive portions and the impressive feat of feasting they had just achieved, the two girls managed to wolf down their desserts and finish at the same time as the rest of the table. With groans of pleasure the two went back to their reclined positions, although Weiss made sure to have her legs as closed as possible.

“Is there somewhere I could have a nap?” Blake groggily asked. “That was a lot of food, and I think I need to sleep it off.” With that, Yang carefully helped Blake to her feet and led her out of the room. Despite her earlier self-assurance to not be weird, Ruby couldn’t help but stare as Blake waddled from the room, her belly swaying as it hung heavily in front of her and strained the jeans and sweater in their attempts to contain her. That was about when Weiss felt herself, warm, full and content, begin to drift off to sleep.  
Some time later, Weiss was roused from her nap to find that the table in front of her had been cleared, and that Ruby was standing to her side.

“Feel better, sleepyhead?” Ruby teased.

“I would prefer a bed, if there’s one available,” Weiss responded earnestly.

“Well, follow me, because we’ve got one of those,” Ruby said as she helped Weiss to her feet. Getting Weiss upright was no small effort on either of the girl’s parts. Fortunately, the couple were the only people in the kitchen, as Weiss’s dress had ridden up so far that the bottom of Weiss’s sky-blue panties was visible, more so from the rear. This was something that Weiss somehow missed, but Ruby, turning the colour of her namesake, was very aware of this. “Uh, Weiss, I think you need bigger clothes,” Ruby said bashfully as she tried to rush Weiss out of the room.

“Almost certainly, but why are you saying it now?” Weiss asked. When the pair ended up in the spare bedroom, Ruby parked Weiss in front of a full-length mirror. There, Weiss spotted the potential indecency, as well as the fact that her belly had grown so large that it threatened to slip out the bottom of the dress. Unlike Ruby, Weiss took this in her stride, shrugging off her jacket and slipping off her dress right in front of a transfixed Ruby. “Like what you see?” Weiss flirted as she turned to give Ruby a full view of Weiss in her very snug underwear that made her rear seem even wider than usual and even managed to make her modest chest look impressive. Ruby responded by backing up just enough to close the door behind them, before stepping up and gently embracing the belly.

“Wow, I wish every day was Thanksgiving,” Ruby said dreamily as she rubbed her face of Weiss’s taut belly. “You’d be Blake’s size in about a week.”

“Do you want me to be Blake’s size?” Weiss asked. Ruby responded with a nod as she kept rubbing herself on Weiss’s belly.

“If you wanna be that big, I’ll help,” Ruby added.

“I actually already have a goal, and it’s much bigger than that,” Weiss said as she uneasily moved back and settled herself on the bed, much to the bed’s creaky protests. “I’m hoping to get my BMI up to 100, which will be a lot of work. Do you think you’re ready for that?” Ruby did some mental math, before realising that she was in no state to figure out that much math.

“Wait, how heavy do you have to be for that?” Ruby asked, barely hiding her excitement.

“At my height, 530lbs. So, just another 300 to go.” Ruby’s jaw dropped.

“You really want to get that big?” Weiss nodded. “Oh my gosh, I can’t wait for that. I’m definitely helping with that,” Ruby babbled with cheer.

“Well, that is a very long-term goal,” Weiss commented as she shuffled back on the bed, leaning up against the headboard. “For now, perhaps you could just rub my poor, stuffed belly. It really needs it.” And with that, Ruby took her given task with glee, as many belly rubs were had that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, it's the Thanksgiving chapter, every feedee's favourite holiday. Anywho, just wanted to add this end note to ask you wonderful readers something: Would you lot be interested in more mature/explicit scenes or chapters? Feel free to leave your responses in the comments below, and I'm very much looking forward to responses, because I could happily go either way with this.


	3. Post-Exam Feasting

As Ruby slogged her way through Weiss’s dorm building, the one thing keeping her going after a brutal fortnight of exams was seeing her girlfriend at the end. Knowing Weiss, her work would definitely be done by now, so that gave them plenty of time to enjoy each other’s company. The heavy bags of sweet things that Ruby was hauling with her would definitely help with that.

When she finally knocked on Weiss’s door, she was completely unprepared for the incredible sight she would be blessed with. Weiss answered her door wearing a pale blue silk dressing gown, although ‘wearing’ may not have been the right word for it. Sure, her arms were in it, but that was all that her gown covered. Most obvious was Weiss’s massive, round belly that hung low enough to make Ruby question whether Weiss was wearing anything down there. Ruby was almost certain that Weiss’s belly didn’t do that last time the two saw each other, which led Ruby’s mind straight to her own special type of gutter, one with a gloriously gluttonous Weiss eating nearly non-stop since the Thanksgiving break. Weiss’s bosom, which was just barely covered, certainly supported Ruby’s fantasies, as they had gotten noticeably bigger since Ruby had gotten to see Weiss’s then-modest assets, but how much bigger was well beyond Ruby’s very preoccupied mental capacity at the moment. After what felt like both not enough time and an eternity, Ruby realised she was being shaken. It took a little longer to fully emerge from the metaphorical gutter and realise that Weiss was shaking her.

“Ruby, you okay?” Weiss said just a touch louder than she probably needed to.

“Wha… I, uh, yeah, I’m okay, just…” Ruby babbled, bringing out an elegant giggle from Weiss.

“Are you sure? You were so distracted that I could bring you into my room and close the door behind you without you noticing,” Weiss explained with a hint of teasing. Ruby’s face burned red with embarrassment as she realised what had just happened.

“Sorry, I guess I got distracted by you,” Ruby sheepishly responded.

“Well, that was what I had hoped for, with all of the eating I’ve been doing since Thanksgiving, but I don’t think I expected you to be so distracted by me.” Weiss gently caressed Ruby’s face, getting as close as her belly allowed. “I thought you could do with a reward after completing your first exam season at Beacon.”

“I-I definitely feel rewarded,” the very flustered Ruby responded. “Do you want your reward?” Weiss answered with a long kiss that Ruby melted in to. When the pair eventually broke for air, Ruby was stuck with a goofy grin on her face. “Heh, I like that answer.” Weiss led Ruby over to the bed and Ruby eagerly followed, enjoying the view of Weiss’s gown hugging her wide, round rear. Ruby set her bags down right on the far edge of the bed and watched as Weiss lay down, sinking into her mattress.

“So, what do you have for me today?” Weiss asked as Ruby clambered over her hefty girlfriend and straddled her crotch, gently pushing Weiss’s belly up, revealing her incredibly snug panties and giving Ruby room to sit.

“It’s a lot of dessert stuff. Chocolate, cakes, chocolate cakes, stuff like that,” Ruby explained as she dug through her bags, preparing the food. She grinned as she saw Weiss licking her lips and heard her stomach rumble quietly. “Guess we should get started,” Ruby said, attempting a low, husky voice. She leant on Weiss’s pillowy belly, plucked a block of chocolate from her bag, and unwrapped it in front of Weiss. Weiss leant up and bit a chunk out of it, looking at both the chocolate and Ruby with hungry eyes. Ruby brought the chocolate in closer and Weiss gobbled it up, with Ruby having to let go as Weiss finished off the block. Ruby gave Weiss’s jiggly belly a gentle rub while Weiss hummed contently. Ruby used her other hand to prepare another block of chocolate, but before she could do anything, Weiss had grabbed it from her and devoured it.

“More, faster,” Weiss moaned, the hunger in her eyes intensifying. A shiver shot up Ruby’s spine and she felt compelled to obey Weiss’s command, even more so than usual. A lecherous grin crept onto her face as she went for a box full of chocolate muffins, shoving one after another into Weiss’s mouth. Weiss moaned through her mouthfuls of food as her eyes began to glaze over and roll back in her head. Ruby felt Weiss begin to squirm beneath her, which combined with her muffled moans to drive Ruby wild. Ruby picked up the pace, feeding more and more food into the ever-hungry Weiss, who could barely keep up with the onslaught of food. Crumbs stuck to her puffy cheeks as Weiss’s eating became messier and more instinctual. Ruby had mounted Weiss’s growing gut, feeling it round out and grow taut under her. Soon, Ruby reached in to her bag, only to find the bottom and nothing else.

“Wow, you were real hungry today, weren’t you?” Ruby teased.

“Is that all you brought for me to eat?” Weiss said groggily, so quiet that her gurgling stomach nearly drowned her out.

“There’s no way you can still eat,” Ruby scoffed.

“You don’t know that,” Weiss teased, a sly grin sneaking on to her face. Ruby had focused so much of Weiss’s cute, messy face that she didn’t even notice Weiss’s arms moving until both her chunky hands had gripped Ruby’s hips. “And maybe I’m thinking of eating something else.” Ruby could almost feel the gears ticking over in her head as it worked to try and respond to Weiss.

“Uh, I, uh, I’m not sure about that,” Ruby eventually responded, looking away from her girlfriend. Weiss’s eyes widened with concern as her hands shot away from Ruby.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t…”

“No i-it’s okay, you don’t have to apologise. I should’ve been clearer,” Ruby began, before being interrupted by Weiss.

“Well, even if you don’t think I should apologise, I will still apologise because it’s what I should do. And you are being clear now, so everything is fine,” Weiss explained. “Besides, there’s always another time.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ruby said with a sigh as she clambered off of her girlfriend’s girthy belly. Suddenly, she felt Weiss gently take her hand.

“Did… did you perhaps want to cuddle?” Weiss asked cautiously. Ruby gave her a grin, having snapped back to her regular cheerful self.

“Yep. Just wanted to grab something to clean you up first,” Ruby said.

“Paper towels by the fridge,” Weiss called out as Ruby explored the dorm. With the paper towels found, Ruby snuggled in close to Weiss, perhaps closer than usual, but the other option included a distinct lack of room on the bed and neither Ruby nor Weiss had any objections to Ruby getting close. Ruby leant over Weiss and wiped away the crumbs, melted chocolate and other assorted food remnants, planting a quick little kiss on Weiss’s chubby cheeks as she finished cleaning them. 

Once that labour of love was complete, the couple embraced each other, with no sound but the quiet hum of city life outside and the loud gurgles of Weiss’s well-fed stomach. Ruby never realised how much she enjoyed the specific sounds that Weiss’s stomach made after she fed her until now. There was the pride of having fed and satisfied her lovely girlfriend. There was also the feeling of anticipating the future weight gain caused by the incredible amount of food Weiss was fed, with each potential pound gained a sign that Ruby was doing something right. Finally, there was also a feeling of closeness that she didn’t feel like she had with anyone else, being so close that she could hear Weiss’s stomach work through her mighty meal.

Ruby didn’t realise how long she had been contemplating the sounds of Weiss’s body for until Weiss had given her a nudge and broken her trance.

“I wanted to ask something about the Christmas dinner you were having,” Weiss began.

“Oh, right, I knew there was something I forgot. That happens a lot around you,” Ruby responded, with a nervous chuckle at the end.

“Well, I was thinking, since I eat so much, and since Blake will probably be there, that perhaps I could help pay for the meal,” Weiss suggested. Ruby mulled it over for a moment.

“I’m pretty sure dad would say no to be polite, but I think he’d like that,” Ruby said, a thoughtful look on her face that lightened as she continued. “Just don’t bring everything, dad likes cooking with me and Yang too much for that.”

“As if I’d miss out on your family’s cooking. I still remember the incredible food from Thanksgiving,” Weiss responded with a strong longing in her voice. “Hopefully you can help train my stomach to hold more of your cooking this time.” Ruby’s eyes lit up in excitement.

“Oh man, you’re gonna be able to out-eat everyone on Christmas,” Ruby replied, getting awfully close to a promise. “We better start training once you recover from this.” Weiss gently reached up and pulled Ruby in for a long kiss. Ruby could still taste the sweets on Weiss’s lips and tongue, savouring it until the kiss was eventually, reluctantly, broken.

“Ready when you are.”


	4. Eat and Be Merry

Ruby sat on the floor in her kitchen, cuddling with her girlfriend as the two watched the Christmas ham get closer and closer to finishing. The pair silently thanked each other for deciding that they would deal with dessert, as Taiyang, Yang and Blake were focused on sides to go with the ham. At least, that’s what Taiyang and Yang was doing, since Yang had told Blake to relax. That was why Yang was making the finishing touches to the side dishes and Taiyang was preparing to extract the ham from the oven while Blake’s bountiful body filled most of a pair of chairs at the dinner table. The ding of the oven’s timer sent excitement through Weiss’s body, as that had signified that the ham was done. With a lot of help from Ruby, Weiss heaved herself to her feet and waddled over to the table to join Blake.  
Before long, a generous amount of food joined them, as did Ruby, Yang and Taiyang. Weiss mentally kicked herself for thinking of the food before the wonderful people she was with, on Christmas of all days. Sure, the food was a big deal for someone like her and for someone with a girlfriend like Ruby, but this was her first Christmas with a significant other, and she was going to make the most of it.  
As the five of them began their Christmas meals, Weiss was much more restrained in her eating than she usually was when faced with a massive pile of food and no need to restrain herself. She was even wearing clothes that allowed for a lot of extra room around the belly, with her woolly sweater, puffy skirt and thick leggings all being somewhat looser than what Weiss was accustomed to wearing. Weiss figured that comfort would be important with the amount of food on offer, and she was not entirely eager to repeat the events of Thanksgiving. Pretty much immediately, she noticed that Blake was eating incredibly fast and, despite piling her plate high with food, was clearing her plate well before everyone, even the usually ravenous Weiss.

“Geez, Blake, you really in such a rush to get out of here?” Taiyang teased, before letting out a loud burst of laughs. Blake chuckled nervously in response.

“No, no, I just really like this food,” Blake said. “Thanks for making this, by the way.”

“I’m just teasing, I don’t mean it. Just make sure to thank Weiss too though, since she brought a lot of that food, I just made it warm enough or mixed it with other stuff,” Taiyang replied. “Oh, that reminds me, when are you heading over to your parents? Not that I’m trying to get rid of you, it’s actually the opposite.”

“Don’t worry, dad,” Yang reassured through a partially full mouth. She swallowed and kept speaking. “Blake’s family’s having us there for dinner, so unless we’re eating lunch for, like, two hours, we won’t keep them waiting.”

“Lunch for two hours sounds good,” Blake absentmindedly commented as she kept shovelling food into her mouth. Weiss silently responded with a nod of agreement.

“Huh, didn’t know my daughters were dating black holes,” Taiyang shrugged, before letting out another laugh.

“That would explain why I’m irresistibly attracted to Weiss,” Ruby said with a giggle as she snuggled up to her rotund girlfriend. Weiss and Blake rolled their eyes and giggled while Yang offered her sister a high five.

“And here I was thinking Yang got all my wit,” Taiyang said with a chuckle.

Before long, only Blake and Weiss were still eating, the rest having eaten their fill a while ago. Blake was still definitely eating at a faster pace than Yang, and it showed as her flabby belly took on a firm roundness, filling her lap with her belly. By comparison, Weiss felt like she was a waif. Of course, that couldn’t be further from the truth. Her being smaller than the truly massive Blake certainly wasn’t anything to worry about, and her ‘slow and restrained’ eating was a pretty standard pace by everyone else’s standards, so she was definitely filling out. Of course, she felt that the ‘slow’ eating was at least partly caused by the friendly chatter she was having with everyone else, so that wasn’t exactly something to complain about. Not being in a gluttonous haze, Weiss noticed Blake leaning over to talk to Yang about something, which was quickly followed by Blake wolfing down the last of her third or fourth plate of food.

“We better get going, sorry Dad,” Yang said as she stood up and offered a hand to Blake.

“Just make sure you don’t eat too much, okay kid? I don’t want Blake telling me you exploded,” Taiyang said, reclining in his chair.

“Don’t worry, I’ll start stealing food from her plate if she gets too full,” Blake replied in a tone that made it a little unclear if it was a joke or a promise. There was a soft smile on her face, which gave the group enough of an idea to start a light chuckle.

As Blake and Yang said their goodbyes and left, it was just Weiss, Ruby and Taiyang left at the table, with only Weiss still eating.

“Jeez, you still need food? What, don’t they feed you in the dorms?” Taiyang said with a chuckle.

“It’s more of a want than a need,” Weiss explained, before pausing in thought. “You know, you’re awfully supportive of your daughter dating someone… uh… someone like me,” she added, somewhat nervously.

“I mean, it’d be a little hypocritical of me, considering how big Ruby and Yang’s moms were,” Taiyang said with a shrug. A moment of realisation struck Weiss. “Oh yeah, I hope I’m not being too mean with the jokes, ‘cause if I am…”

“No, no, I can tell you’re not trying to be rude,” Weiss assured, before seeming to go somewhere else mentally for a moment. The scrunched face and furrowed brow made it clear that it wasn’t a happy place. As soon as that look appeared on her face, it was replaced by a cheerier face with a sweet smile. “I do appreciate the fact that you care about that.”

“I’d be a pretty crummy person if I didn’t,” Taiyang responded.

“Yeah, and you’re the best!” Ruby cheered as she wrapped her father in a tight hug.

“She’s done this with you, right?” Taiyang asked Weiss, who responded with a small nod. As Ruby released her father from her vicelike hug, Taiyang slid her chair out and stood.

“Anyway, I better leave you two to it, I got some cleaning to do and a Spruce Willis film to fall asleep to. Hope you don’t mind doing the rest,” he said as he got about clearing away everything that didn’t still have food on it. Ruby gently leant on Weiss as Weiss kept eating. Soon, the room was quiet, other than the sound of Weiss eating and the occasional contented hum from Ruby. After quite some time, Weiss eventually put her utensils down and leant back, feeling full enough for now. In fact, she possibly felt too full, judging by how snug the waistline of her skirt was. She undid the two buttons at the back and immediately breathed a sigh of relief as her belly was released from its confinement to spill over her wide lap. She put a pillowy arm around Ruby and held her close, with Ruby returning the gentle embrace.

“I’m glad you father is so accepting of us,” Weiss said in a hushed tone. Ruby looked up at Weiss’s soft face that held a soft smile.

“Why wouldn’t he be?” Ruby asked, legitimately confused by Weiss’s comment. The smile faded just a little bit from Weiss’s face.

“Well, fortunately you haven’t met my father,” Weiss responded. “He thinks having a figure like mine is, quote, unbecoming of someone of our station, unquote.”

“Your dad needs to read a history book,” Ruby replied, leaning back into Weiss, trying to make what little weight she had felt.

“I tried that approach, it didn’t work,” Weiss said, a hint of a huff sneaking into her voice.

“Yeah, your dad’s a butt,” Ruby grumbled, eliciting a giggle from Weiss before lightening up. “What about the rest of your family?”

“My brother may as well be a younger version of my father and my mother has somehow found a way to not hold a single opinion about anything. Fortunately, I do have my sister,” Weiss explained.

“Wow, that sucks,” Ruby complained. “I like your sister, though.”

“It is nice to have at least one supportive family member,” Weiss commented.

“Well, now you’ve got a dad that doesn’t suck,” Ruby cheered. Weiss let out a short laugh before letting out a content sigh. Ruby began to slowly rub Weiss’s packed belly as she cheerily hummed a random tune.

“Enjoying yourself?” Weiss asked, wearing a smug grin as she gave Ruby a little squeeze. Ruby nodded, before slipping her hand beneath Weiss’s sweater, eliciting a gasp from Weiss before she regained her composure. “Feeling bold today?” A devilish grin slipped onto Ruby’s face.

“Maybe,” Ruby taunted.

“Hopefully not too bold, because I think I’m too full for anything more exciting than this,” Weiss warned. Ruby’s sneaky grin faded into a regular cheery grin just in time for her to lean in and plant a little kiss on Weiss’s large, taut belly.

“Curse you, full belly. So enticing, yet so hard to work with,” Ruby said with an overdramatic flair. Weiss gave Ruby a little kiss on the forehead.

“Next time for sure,” Weiss committed. And so, the couple enjoyed their quiet Christmas together, mostly helping Weiss recover from the incredible amount of food she had just ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, it's a very late Christmas chapter. Well, better late than never. Also, I decided to call it Christmas because if I called it Nondescript Winter Holiday I would not be able to take this seriously.


	5. New Year's Eats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up, this is where thing start getting more mature, so if you don't want that, this chapter won't be for you. Don't worry though, it won't be all mature all the time, I promise.

Ruby didn’t fully realise what she had signed up for until she walked, arm in arm with her very large girlfriend, into Weiss’ dorm’s New Year’s party. There were so many people there, even people she recognised, and a very loud part of her mind just wanted to go hide somewhere and just watch fireworks at some point. A soft squeeze around her arm silenced that part and reminded her of why she was there. She turned and saw Weiss’s pudgy and cherubic face looking back.

“Are you alright, dear?” Weiss asked, her voice soft and caring.

“I will be if you’re here,” Ruby answered. Weiss responded with a quick peck on the lips as she led the couple in, making a beeline for the food and drink table and politely greeting as many people as she could on the way there. Ruby hadn’t seen this extroverted side of Weiss before and was about to question where it came from when the pair got to the food table. Before she could ask, Weiss let out a sigh of relief.

“Okay, we’ve made it,” Weiss said, quickly snatching up a can of beer and a greasy slice of pizza.

“Huh, I didn’t think you’d be a beer person,” Ruby commented as she spied what else was on offer, before grabbing a fizzy drink and a smaller slice of pizza.

“It’s the best choice for a growing girl like myself,” Weiss explained. “It’s high in calories and comparatively low in alcohol. Also, and I doubt there are facts to support this, but I’m almost certain that I have a decent tolerance for alcohol, so I can put in a lot of calories.”

“It’s probably because you’re fat,” Ruby said with a giggle as she patted Weiss’ big belly, which was currently hidden under a loose short sleeved top that faded from blue to white and struggling to stay contained by skin tight dark denim.

“Ah, so many benefits to obesity,” Weiss said through a mouthful of pizza. “It keeps me warm during the winter, it improved my alcohol tolerance and it even helped me win over a wonderful girlfriend.” Ruby blushed furiously as she babbled out a positive but indecipherable response.

As the pair camped out by the food and drink table, Weiss put away a significant number of snacks and savouries, as well as a sensible amount of beer, all of which aided in improving on her waistline and making the top less flowy and loose. None of the other partygoers really seemed to mind as they approached and made idle conversation, most of which revolving around studies or relationships. Only Ruby noticed the effect the food and booze had on Weiss, and she eagerly awaited the final result. Before that could happen, a shirtless young man with a toned and tanned body called out for everyone’s attention.

“Alright dudes and dudettes! My dumb friend bets none of you can finish off a yard glass in thirty seconds! Who wants to prove this guy wrong and get 100 Lien?!” shouted the excitable young blond as another young man with a red undercut was working on filling the yard glass. The crowd chattered excitedly amongst itself as Ruby leant over to Weiss.

“I bet you could totally do that,” Ruby whispered, absolutely egging Weiss on.

“Perhaps not within that time limit,” Weiss warned. “I’ll see how others go, then decide.” And so, half a dozen challengers came and went, the crowd cheering them on as they tried their hardest and, in all but one case, couldn’t quite finish it in time. The last one was a scraggly young man that came so close but he spilt the last little bit all down the front of his hoodie. While a pity reward for getting close enough was getting set up and the glass was being refilled, Weiss confidently marched up to the boys running the challenge.

“I will complete this challenge!” Weiss announced, followed by the cheer of the crowd.

“Oh, sick. Show these dudes how it’s done, dudette!” the well sunned blond man enthused. Before too long, the glass was ready and Weiss was stood in front of the crowd. “Alright, you ready!?”

“Ready,” Weiss confidently confirmed. The crowd began a countdown.

“Three! Two! One! Go!” the crowd cheered. Weiss wasted no time, downing the glass as quickly as she could. The cold beer flowed into her stomach, slowly but surely filling and bloating it. Weiss had no idea how much time she had left, but she knew that she was running out of breath. She was just glad that she was on the final stretch as she raised the glass to down the last of it. As she gulped down what she hoped was the last of the beer, she lowered the glass to catch her breath. Immediately, there was a loud cheer from the crowd as the sunny blond raised Weiss’ hand like a boxing referee. When Weiss realised she had succeeded, she raised her hands in triumph and let out her own cheer. As soon as she had her money, she marched right over to Ruby, cupped both of her cheeks with her hands, and locked lips for a long, deep kiss. When the pair eventually broke for air, Ruby let out a little giggle.

“We’re touching bellies,” Ruby laughed. Weiss looked down and saw that her bloated belly was indeed touching Ruby’s flat stomach, with Ruby basically draped over Weiss’ belly.

“Oh, so we are,” Weiss noted, before letting out her own giggle. “I’m feeling rather full; would you mind coming back to my room to help rub my poor belly?” Ruby went a little red and nodded frantically. Weiss took Ruby by the hand and led her to the elevators. 

As the pair entered, Ruby realised both how much room Weiss took up now and that Weiss’ top wasn’t covering everything, revealing a tantalising little strip of bare belly. It took every ounce of Ruby’s willpower to not immediately pounce on her very tempting lover, but she managed it. At least, until Weiss made the first move. Weiss moved well into Ruby’s personal space and gently took Ruby’s hand. When Ruby made no attempt to resist, partly from surprise and partly from wanting Weiss to make a move, Weiss brought Ruby’s hand to Weiss’ round belly. Ruby’s hand explored the solid yet soft surface, gently running across it and back again. The sound of the elevator reaching their floor and opening briefly distracted the two, but as they ambled towards Weiss’ room practically attached to each other Ruby still had a hand on Weiss’ belly and Weiss was making some less than subtle noises of approval. As the pair stumbled into the room, Weiss led the pair to her bed and fell back on to it, bringing Ruby down by the collar with her. The pair’s lips met as they kissed passionately and their tongues slipped deftly into each other’s mouths. Before long, the pair were coming up for air and breathlessly giggling at the situation.

“Someone’s excited,” Ruby teased.

“And you are always excited,” Weiss retorted.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ruby dismissed as she moved up to straddle Weiss’ hips. As Weiss lay sprawled along her bed, Ruby slowly and gently raised the hem of Weiss’ shirt, revealing the round and pale mass beneath, which spilled over the waistline of Weiss’ jeans and strained the button to its limit. Ruby leant in and mercifully undid the button, which led to Weiss’ soft belly pouring out, freed from its restraints but marked with angry red marks where the waistline fought to keep it in place. Ruby moved closer and began to place gentle kisses all across Weiss’ belly, especially on the red marks, as the heavy young lady hummed in contentment. After a long, quiet moment, Weiss leaned up and cupped Ruby’s chin, bringing the couple eye to eye.

“So, Ruby, are you ready to make tonight the night?” Weiss asked confidently. Ruby took a moment to decipher Weiss’ question, before nodding frantically.

“Yep! I even watched some stuff and I think I figured out how we can do it without your tummy getting upset,” Ruby enthused.

“That is the sweetest way anyone has ever told me that they watch pornography,” Weiss replied, stifling a small laugh as Ruby went red, even if it was hard to tell in the dimly lit room. “And besides, if you think I’m too full for that, then you are sorely mistaken.”

“Well, yeah, but better safe than sorry, right?” Ruby replied with a cute but nervous smile. “I kinda don’t want my first time to go too wrong.”

“Oh, I don’t blame you. I was incredibly nervous during my first time as well,” Weiss comforted. The couple exchanged grins and then Ruby clambered off of her girlfriend and sat between Weiss’ meaty thighs.

“Oh, better take this off,” Ruby quickly mentioned, before going for the hem of her hoodie and t-shirt, removing both and leaving her in a crimson coloured cute and lacy bra and her dark grey jeans.

“Someone came prepared,” Weiss commented as she took in the view, especially Ruby’s toned body showing the humble beginnings of a set of abs.

“I felt like being cute,” Ruby mumbled.

“Dear, you’re always cute, and so much more,” Weiss responded softly, which turned Ruby into a blushing, flustered mess for a moment. “Unfortunately, as much as I would love to continue complimenting you, I could do with some help.” Ruby enthusiastically took to her task, peeling off Weiss’ strained jeans with a definite struggle, only helped by the fact that Weiss wasn’t moving as Ruby tugged at her jeans. As soon as Weiss’ stretched out blue panties were revealed, Ruby was making a move to remove those too, but not too quickly though. Ruby took her time and ‘accidentally’ lost her grip, getting her hands all over Weiss’ wide rear and thick thighs. Weiss certainly didn’t seem to mind, if the hummed moans were anything to go by. After longer than was really needed, Ruby had finally stripped Weiss of her panties and left her core bare.

“R-ready Weiss?” Ruby asked carefully.

“Oh Ruby, I’ve been ready for a long time. Do it,” Weiss purred. Ruby positioned herself between Weiss’ legs and leaned in ever so slowly and cautiously. Time felt like it had stopped by the time Ruby was face to face with Weiss’ fragrant core. Ruby took a gentle grip of Weiss’ wide hips and moved in, taking an exploratory lick and eliciting a sudden gasp from Weiss. “D-don’t stop! Keep going!” Weiss near pleaded. And so Ruby gave another lick, then another. Before long, Ruby was keeping a steady pace and Weiss was making all the right noises and making them louder than the party downstairs. Ruby felt Weiss’ pillowy thighs closing around her head and a shiver ran down her spine. She picked up the pace and felt the thighs tighten further as Weiss became muffled. As Ruby began to lap up more of Weiss’ juices, she heard the muffled noises reach a crescendo as Weiss’ core pulsed and the grip of Weiss’ thighs became vicelike. Then, after a long moment, Weiss’ thighs went slack. Ruby took the opportunity to escape and took in a deep breath of fresh air. As she looked down at her supine girlfriend, she saw Weiss’ flushed face as Weiss panted to catch her breath, her soft breasts rising and falling as she breathed deeply. Ruby leant in, up to Weiss’ red cheek, and gave her a soft, little kiss.

“How’d I do?” Ruby whispered into Weiss’ ear. There was a moment where all the couple could hear was the party downstairs and their own breath. Then, Weiss heaved herself up enough to roll over and look Ruby in the eyes, their soft, loving gazes meeting.

“Are you sure that was your first time?” Weiss teased. “You were surprisingly good.” Ruby laughed nervously.

“Heh, yeah, I kinda just faked being confident and stuff,” Ruby responded. “I’m glad you liked it.” Weiss rolled back on to her back.

“Well, perhaps I could… return the favour,” Weiss suggested in a flirty tone as she ran a pudgy hand up Ruby’s slim thighs. Ruby immediately and eagerly responded by shuffling away to slip out of her jeans in one swift movement, leaving her in nothing but her bra. Weiss guided Ruby with both soft hands by the waist, lining Ruby’s core up with Weiss’ hungry mouth. “Ready, dearest?” Weiss asked from between Ruby’s legs. Ruby brought her hands down to rest on Weiss’ and looked down.

“I think so,” Ruby confirmed. Ruby, gently guided by Weiss, lowered herself gently towards Weiss’ round face. Just before the two made contact, Weiss’ tongue shot out and into Ruby’s core, lapping up the juices and searching for Ruby’s pleasure points. While Ruby made barely any noise, her face and body told Weiss all she needed. It wasn’t long before Ruby was doubled over, gritting her teeth as she tried her hardest to stifle the sounds of pleasure. Not long after, as Weiss groped and massaged Ruby’s perky rear, Ruby’s hand shot up to muffle loud sounds of an almighty orgasm. Weiss kept stroking Ruby’s sensitive spots with her agile tongue, drawing Ruby’s orgasm out longer and longer and pulling louder and louder sounds from Ruby. Eventually, mercifully, Weiss ceased her efforts and guided a reluctant Ruby away. Ruby carefully and slowly maneuvered herself next to Weiss on the bed, snuggling in close and resting her head on Weiss’ shoulder.

“So, was it as fun to be on the receiving end?” Weiss asked as she stroked Ruby’s head, running her hands through Ruby’s short, dark hair.

“I don’t know, it was pretty fun doing both,” Ruby said with a shrug. “It was definitely better than I dreamt it would be, and those were the dreams where I had to wake up and… uh…”

“I know what you mean, Ruby,” Weiss interrupted, saving the stammering Ruby from her own embarrassment. Then, Weiss blinked rapidly as she shook her head. “Oh, wow, I think all that beer is beginning to affect me,” Weiss said.

“You okay, Weiss?” Ruby said, sitting up.

“I’ll be okay, I just think I should have some more food and water,” Weiss reassured, before she heaved herself upright. “I think we should go back down to the party and get it from there.”

“Sounds great! Lead the way,” Ruby cheered as she began dressing herself

\-----

The next thing Weiss remembered was waking up in bed, mind foggy and eyes bleary as she felt the tail end of an orgasmic afterglow gently flow through her. There was a gentle light streaming through the window that illuminated Ruby cooking up something in the little kitchenette at the end of the room, while almost making Ruby’s lack of pants patently obvious. Weiss sat up and noticed how massive and bloated her gut was as it sat heavily on her lap. She slowly and unsteadily rose from the bed and realised that she must have slept naked. While one part of her mind was deathly embarrassed, another remembered taking Ruby’s virginity and presumably having even more sex later in the night, not that she could remember it properly. So, she just decided to waddle on over to Ruby, leaving nothing to the imagination. She smelt bacon and toast cooking as she approached her lover. She reached out to stealthily hug Ruby from behind, but her ballooned belly bumped into Ruby before she could wrap her meaty arms around Ruby.

“Oh, morning Princess. I was gonna make breakfast in bed for you,” Ruby said, her voice a little huskier than usual as she turned to face Weiss.

“What did I do to deserve a wonderful girlfriend like you?” Weiss asked, surprised at the roughness of her own voice, but not overly worried about anything right now, let alone something as seemingly minor as that.

“You’re the wonderful one here,” Ruby instantly replied, as she got back to her cooking, which was going well enough, she hoped.

“Let’s not get into that debate, we would be here until the next New Years party,” Weiss joked. “How about we agree that I am a wonderful girlfriend who has a wonderful girlfriend?” Ruby paused for a moment to think, then she nodded.

“I can live with that, wonderful girlfriend.”


	6. A Unique Valentines

As Weiss came to from her food coma, the first thing to greet her was her bloated stomach, rising high into the air. It may not have been all that high in reality, but as she lay there it felt like it extended forever. As more of her mental faculties came back, she noticed more and more. Her crimson bra, bought specially for Valentine’s Day, was draped across her pillowy chest. Her panties had almost certainly been removed, not that Weiss was in the mood to go looking for it. Not that she was in a bad mood, mind you, as she still felt the gentle hum of orgasmic pleasure sitting with her, she just felt like laying there and staying very comfortable. She smelt the remains of the mountain of chocolate and cake that now almost entirely resided in her stomach. She even heard her shower going, which was when her foggy brain reasoned that Ruby was still here. Her heart began to race as the shower turned off. Maybe she would see Ruby naked again. That was always nice. Ruby’s head popped through the door to the bathroom but, to Weiss’ disappointment, the rest of her stayed inside.

“Hey, Weiss, you up?” Ruby asked in a stage whisper. Weiss shot Ruby a lazy thumbs-up. “Cool. Can I borrow one of your gowns? I wanna come out here naked, but I don’t know if I could handle round 5.”

“Certainly, but wouldn’t they all be too big?” Weiss responded.

“Nah, I found this really little one,” Ruby said disappearing for a moment, before emerging from the bathroom in a sky-blue gown that hugged her slim frame. “Holy cats, this fits perfectly! Did you buy it for me?” A realisation hit Weiss.

“Oh, no, that’s from when I first arrived here. I keep old clothes sometimes because I enjoy trying to squeeze into them.” There was a pause as Ruby registered Weiss’ comment.

“Wait, you used to be my size?” Ruby said, completely baffled.

“Possibly smaller, actually,” Weiss answered. “I was almost underweight when I left home, but I’d say that I’m looking much better now.” Ruby looked at Weiss, mouth agape as Weiss explained, before a thought refocused her.

“Wait, I thought you said your dad didn’t like you being fat?” Ruby asked, moving over to the bed to sit next to Weiss.

“No, that was never about me. He doesn’t know about any of this,” Weiss responded, grabbing handfuls of her belly. “It’s just safe to assume he wouldn’t take it well. He has said all kinds of terrible things about people he has never met for all kinds of ‘flaws’. He even personally insulted his sister over putting on a small amount of weight while pregnant and not immediately losing it,” she added, using big, overdramatic air quotes.

“Wow, your dad kinda sucks and I don’t really wanna meet him, but I’m also okay with meeting him to call him a meanie,” Ruby said, letting just a hint of anger slip into her normally sweet tone.

“Trust me, I want to see as little of him as possible, but I know that this reveal is inevitable,” Weiss said with a sigh. There was a moment of silence as the two girls stewed in their mutual annoyance.

“Oh man, you’re really gonna stick it to him when we make you huge,” Ruby suggested.

“As if I’m not already huge,” Weiss said smugly, jiggling her belly as much as her packed stomach would allow.

“W-well, yeah, and it’s really hot, but I’m thinking way bigger. Like, what if he sees you at your goal weight?” Ruby asked. “Oh yeah, how close are you to that, by the way?”

“First thing tomorrow morning, you can watch me weigh myself and see for yourself. I planned to do it anyway, after I saw the mountain of food you brought,” Weiss affirmed. “However, I have to admit I find the idea of being weighed in front of you… exciting. Plus, you have gone and put the idea in my head to really try to up the pace.”

“I’m super excited too! You’ve been eating heaps and you’ve been getting way bigger. Like, I’m not all hung up numbers and stuff, but it’d be nice to see how much I’ve helped you put on,” Ruby said with a beaming grin.

“Oh, believe me, this has been a very good year for my weight so far,” Weiss replied, gently patting her massive belly, which was so round and firm that it barely moved. “I wouldn’t be surprised if I was already halfway to my goal already, since I’ve practically been stuffed to the brim since New Year’s Eve.”

“Don’t spoil it,” Ruby whined as she lightly slapped Weiss on the shoulder. “I wanna see it for myself.” Weiss let out a long, quiet laugh.

“We’re definitely having a unique Valentine’s Day,” Weiss said through her laughter. Ruby leant in and left a lingering kiss on Weiss’ cheek.

“And I wouldn’t want any other kind of Valentine’s Day,” Ruby replied with a soft smile.

One night of relaxed cuddling and gentle feeding later, the couple woke up and eagerly went into Weiss’ bathroom, where they stood, eyeing up Weiss’ scale. It looked much sturdier than any other scale Ruby had ever seen, but with what Weiss planned on making it read, that was almost certainly for the best.

“Ready Ruby?” Weiss asked. “You’ll have to read it for me, since I’m too fat to read it properly.”

“Super ready!” Ruby cheered. Slowly, gingerly, Weiss stepped on to the scale, settling in and putting her whole weight on to it. Ruby tried her best not to be distracted by Weiss’ deliciously full figure, which Weiss left bare and very distracting, and focused on the tiny screen that showed Weiss’ weight ticking up and up until it slowed and stabilised on a rather large number.

“Uh, I think that says 269,” Ruby said, squinting at the screen. “Wait, it totally does! You’re halfway to your goal! Actually, a little more, but that’s even better!” she confirmed, shooting up and wrapping Weiss in a big hug, sinking into her soft, pillowy body. Weiss returned the hug, giving Ruby a warm embrace.

“This was the easy half. It’s all fat from here,” Weiss mused. Ruby’s eyes lit up.

“Oh yeah, you’re gonna get so big and soft.”

“I am big and soft,” Weiss said, feigning indignance.

“Yeah, but bigger and softer,” Ruby replied, grabbing and jiggling Weiss’ flabby belly, before planting dozens of rapid kisses across the vast, pale expanse. Then, Ruby suddenly stopped. “Wait, I think you deserve a reward,” Ruby said in a dangerous tone, looking up as Weiss with heavily lidded eyes. Weiss shot a raised eyebrow at her as she moved lower. A look of realisation quickly took to Weiss’ face, and it just as quickly turned to one of pleasure as Ruby leant in between Weiss’ meaty thighs and lapped at her warm core.

“Oh Ruby, you’re incredible,” Weiss moaned, resting one hand on Ruby’s head and one on the bathroom counter to keep her steady. She felts jolts of pleasure shoot through her as Ruby kept working steadily at her core. Before long, Weiss was literally shaking with pleasure. Weiss was almost embarrassed as how quickly she was coming, but not enough to enjoy just how good it felt. Not long after, Weiss reached her limit and came, shooting a hand up to cover her mouth and muffle her enjoyment. Barely keeping herself upright as she quivered in orgasmic pleasure, Weiss rode out the waves of tingling excitement, until Ruby extracted herself from Weiss’ thighs, panting and trying to catch her breath.

“Oh, wow, those legs really are taking my breath away,” Ruby said, trying to be smooth and flirty despite her lack of breath.

“I think that’s me suffocating you with my fat thighs,” Weiss stammered, slowly lowering herself towards the ground. Quickly, Ruby reached over to Weiss to hold her up.

“Oh no you don’t. You know how hard it is for you to get up once you sit down,” Ruby said as she rose and held Weiss steady and upright. “Side note, you talking about being fat is super hot,” Ruby quickly added.

“Noted. I’ll have to remember that for when we go away on spring break,” Weiss affirmed, looking a little steadier now. That statement quickly got Ruby’s attention and excitement.

“Ooh, am I gonna see you in a cute bikini? Do I get to rub sunscreen onto your squishy bod? Do we get to be all romantic in front of other people who are all judging but we don’t care because we love each other and don’t give a heck about what other people think?” Ruby babbled, her eyes lighting up. Weiss leant in for a quick kiss to Ruby’s forehead and held her in a gentle one-armed embrace.

“Everything except that last one. I know how you get around large crowds, so I figured we could go to my family’s holiday home by the coast,” Weiss said softly. A look of realisation appeared on Ruby’s face.

“Oh, right, you guys are crazy rich,” Ruby said, chuckling nervously to herself. “Are we going to look silly in front of your family?”

“They won’t be there, so that won’t happen. I can even ask the staff to have some time away from the house,” Weiss offered, causing Ruby to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“Wait, you have people that work at your house when you’re not even there?” Ruby asked.

“Ruby, I have the money that allows me to build this body in two and a half years,” Weiss explained, jiggling her fat belly with her free hand for emphasis. “If I can do this, imagine what the rest of my family can do with their money.” Ruby’s jaw dropped.

“I kinda wish you had all your family’s money,” Ruby admitted in a whisper.

“Believe me, I would like to use all of it to fatten myself up much faster, but it’s just something we’ll have to be patient with,” Weiss said wistfully. “But enough of that, we have classes. As much as I would love to spend a second day in a row lazing about, eating and having sex, learning is meant to be the primary activity here.” Ruby pretended to overdramatically deflate at Weiss’ announcement.

“Lame,” she groaned, before popping back up and getting back into her bubbly, energetic self to give Weiss a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, Snow Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy howdy this took longer than I expected. curse you, other ideas!


	7. Spring Break Buffet Spree

The sound of the waves was all Ruby could hear as she stood by the pool at Weiss’ holiday house. That pool probably said everything it could about how well off the Schnee family was, that they could have the beach a literal stone’s throw away and yet they put up a big fence in front of it and have a pool instead. It seemed weird to someone like Ruby, but there were a few upsides to that wealth. One upside came to mind as Weiss exited the house and strolled over towards Ruby.

“Sorry I took so long,” Weiss said as she approached Ruby. Ruby turned and saw Weiss’ expansive pale body crammed into a tight white bikini that her fat almost swallowed whole. The big, white rimmed sunglasses and the oversized straw hat helped protect her from the warm sun, and the bottle of sun screen was clearly meant to do the rest. “I think I’ll need some help with my sunscreen.”

“Hello, yes, I’ll help right now,” Ruby responded immediately, moving so far into Weiss’ personal space that she was beginning to sink into Weiss’ soft fat. Weiss let out a dignified chuckle.

“Someone’s excited,” she teased as she sat down on a reclining pool chair that seemed to immediately and loudly protest against being used by someone Weiss’ size. “Oh, I like that sound,” Weiss purred.

“Weiss, quit teasing me! You know how I get when you do that,” Ruby whined, laying herself on top of Weiss’ pillowy body.

“You say that like it could possibly make me want to stop,” Weiss said with a smug grin. A determined look came to Ruby’s face as she snatched the sunscreen from Weiss.

“Oh, you’re gonna find out how I’m feeling,” Ruby challenged as she put a big dollop of sunscreen on her hands and began gently massaging it into and onto Weiss’ pale skin. It didn’t take long for Weiss’ resolve to break and gentle moans to spill forth. Weiss peeked an eye open and could see Ruby turning a little bit redder, and it clearly wasn't from the sun. That got Weiss to start playing it up for Ruby, throwing in some loud fake noises and squirming much more than she needed to. Another peek and Ruby's flustered face was bright red as she let out a quiet groan.

“Enjoying yourself?” Weiss asked, trying her best to sound innocent and keep a straight face. Ruby let out a louder groan as she flopped down onto Weiss.

“Ugh, you're the worst,” Ruby whined quietly. Weiss giggled to herself quietly. 

“Oh Ruby, you haven't put any sunscreen on my legs yet,” Weiss said in a sing song sort of voice as she wiggled her legs, making her soft thighs jiggle. Ruby took a deep breath to steady herself as she sat up and lifted her plain black tank top off and tossed it aside, revealing her black bikini top with red trim that matched her short shorts. That managed to put a bit of red on Weiss' face and she only went redder as Ruby massaged more sunscreen into Weiss' pillowy thighs.

“Hah, not so tough now, are you?” Ruby teased, the smug little grin on her face now.

“Okay, you win,” Weiss conceded, trying her best to not let out too many sounds of pleasure and laughter. Ruby's grin went from smug to cheery as she happily finished covering Weiss with sunscreen. “So, Ruby, I have an idea for dinner tonight,” Weiss said as Ruby moved on to putting sunscreen on herself. “There is this incredible buffet nearby that I have been to for the last two years. I... know someone who works there, and we could get the place mostly to ourselves. What do you think of that idea?” Ruby hummed in thought for a moment. 

“That sounds pretty fun. What's your friend like?” Ruby asked.

“Hmm, now that I think about it, she’s fairly similar to you. Very energetic and excitable, yet sweet and sincere. I think you’ll like her,” Weiss said as she reached for her scroll and started sending off a message.

“She’s nice and she’ll let us feed you a bunch of food? I like her already,” Ruby enthused.  
Several hours of cuddling, sunbathing and light snacking later, the sun was down and the couple were off to the buffet. Weiss had thrown a flowing flowery dress over her bikini, and despite the dress's size it still was snug around Weiss' hips and belly. Meanwhile, Ruby just put her tank top back on, since Weiss has said that the dress code wasn't particularly high. As the pair rounded the corner to the buffet's entrance, a short and bubbly redhead spotted them and waved frantically. 

“Weiss! Hey! Hi!” she called out as she ran the short distance between them. She nearly bowled Weiss over as she did a small leap to hug her.

“It’s good to see you, Nora,” Weiss said, returning the hug and patting her friend on the back. Nora leapt back and her eyes scanned up and down Weiss’ body.

“Oh, wow, you got big in the last year,” Nora cheered. “I guess your girlfriend’s feeding you pretty well.” Nora shot over to Ruby for a quick hug. “Oh right, we haven’t met. I’m Nora, I’m, like, a friend of Weiss’.” Ruby was still taken just a little too off guard by Nora’s energy to fully hug back, but she appreciated how friendly Nora was. “Now, c’mon in, we had a quiet night so we’ve got a ton of leftovers and the boss says we can’t eat it, so either we put it all in Weiss or it goes in the bin,” Nora added as she dragged the couple inside. The buffet was fairly small and actually somewhat homey and cozy, with a warm look to the whole place, even despite the lights being down, the lack of people and most of the windows being covered for the night. The couple were seated by the half-filled buffet table and plates were quickly distributed.

“Oh, goodness, this was more than I had expected,” Weiss said, her flustered face going a little bit red.

“C’mon, you’ve eaten this much before, probably,” Ruby said, trying to be reassuring. “Besides, we should help Nora out and not waste all this good food. Heck, I’m gonna have a little too, but not too much because I know how much you like my abs.”

“I know I can do this, and I appreciate the support,” Weiss said with a soft smile, “but I think we should save the romantic talk until after I’ve gorged myself.” And with that, Weiss was away, digging into the many platters of food, not focusing on any one plate but getting little bits of everything and shoving it into her eager mouth. Ruby didn’t even try to keep up with Weiss’ monstrous pace, but just idly nibbled away as she watched the spectacle that was Weiss eating. It didn’t take long for Ruby to feel satisfied, but Weiss was nowhere near finished. Ruby figured that she had some time to stretch her legs while Weiss ate, since Weiss would probably be a while even if she was practically a tornado of gluttony. As Ruby slipped off and back from the bathroom, she literally bumped into a very distracted Nora.

“Oh, woops, hey Ruby,” Nora said with a beaming smile. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

“I thought I forgot to tell you my name,” Ruby said, half apologetically and half confused.

“Nah, that was on me, because I didn’t give you time for that. Got a little too excited about Weiss eating and stuff. But yeah, she told me about you and how you two are in a serious relationship and how I shouldn’t hit on her like the last two times,” Nora quickly explained.

“Wait, did you date Weiss as well?” Ruby asked curiously. “She told me she only had the two girlfriends.”

“Eh, I didn’t really date her, we were more ‘friends with benefits’, y’know?” Nora replied in a casual tone. “I doubt you really wanna hear the details, so you go out there and you cherish that good good girlfriend, alright? ‘Cause from what she’s told me, she loves the heck out of you and people like her need people like you. Got it?” Ruby nodded frantically.

“Y-yep, I’ll do it! Thank you, kind person that knows Weiss,” Ruby said quickly before zipping back out to the main room. She immediately spotted the bloated Weiss, leant back in her chair with her head and eyes rolled back as she groaned and moaned and rubbed her spherical belly that made her dress look skin-tight. “Weiss, did you finish everything?” Ruby asked as she rushed to Weiss’ side. She could see all the empty plates, but she wanted to hear it from Weiss herself.

“So full. So good,” Weiss slurred. Ruby let out a sigh of relief and began gently rubbing Weiss’ stuffed belly.

“Naw, I’m so proud of you Weiss,” Ruby cooed as she began to pepper Weiss’ blissful face with quick little kisses. A dopey grin appeared on Weiss’ face.

“Hope you’re ready for this every night,” Weiss said slowly and sleepily. Ruby let out an excited gasp.

“We’re doing this every night? You’re gonna get so big!” Weiss nodded slowly.

“And that’s why I love this buffet,” Weiss added as she rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder. “Now, can you help me up so we can do this again tomorrow?” With a struggle, the pair managed to get Weiss on her feet, out of the restaurant, into the car and back to the house quickly enough that no one noticed Weiss’ reduced decency from her dress riding up her belly.

The next few days went much the same, but with little changes. The light snacking grew heavier, the occasional beers were added and Weiss pushed her limits at the buffet further and further. Of course, this quickly had an impact on Weiss’ body, as she appeared to gain weight almost before their very eyes. This wasn’t entirely surprising, given the sheer number of calories disappearing into Weiss’ stomach, but it was more than Weiss had expected judging by how tight her clothes were becoming. Her bikinis bottoms all disappeared beneath and between her stuffed belly, rolls and layers of fat, and her bikini tops started to dig in just a little more, or they stopped being tied so tightly in some cases. While this was mostly because Weiss only brought bikinis that were barely big enough for her, it was still more of a gain over the one week than she had prepared for.

All of this led to the last night of the couple’s break as she approached the buffet. Ruby and Weiss already knew that Weiss was pretty full, plus she had had enough beer to be at least a little tipsy, something Ruby quickly noticed as Weiss leant on the buffet table and looked at Ruby with heavy lidded eyes and a dopey grin.

“Oh boy, what are you planning, Weiss?” Ruby asked playfully as she took a seat.

“I’m going to put on a little show for you, my beautiful little rose,” Weiss drawled as she slowly reached down and raised the hem of her dress, lifting it at a teasingly slow pace as it rose past her thick thighs, her ballooning rear, her generous hips, her globular belly, her blossoming breasts and then finally over her head. She tossed the discarded dress to Ruby and clambered onto the table, the table groaning and creaking in protest to the added weight but still holding strong. Weiss got on her hands and knees, wiggling her massive rear in the air and making her entire body wobble and jiggle. Then, she began to gorge herself. She skipped the utensils and just used her hands to shove food into her mouth and the apparent bottomless pit that was her stomach. Ruby could only watch, completely dumbfounded and almost distractingly aroused as Weiss made an absolute pig of herself. Little bits of food that missed Weiss’ mouth in her devouring spree stuck to her chubby cheeks, but Weiss didn’t have a care in the world as she kept cramming more and more food into her stomach. Eventually, she was moving plates out of the way so she could lie on her back and hand feed the last few handfuls of food into her mouth, her solid belly rising high into the air. With one last handful of food, all that was left was to lick her hands clean and bask in the warm glow of achievement and arousal. Ruby immediately came up to her and planted a long kiss on her lips as Weiss lay there and happily accepted it. As the pair broke for air, they broke out in massive grins.

“Oh my gosh, I… You… That was so hot,” Ruby said, practically melting with pleasure.

“If it was that good for you, imagine how it feels for me,” Weiss slurred as she lazily began rubbing the mountain that was her belly. “Now, I need to have a food coma. Wake me up when Nora wants us out…”

\---

“You put on 15 pounds in a week?” Ruby shrieked, half in surprise and half in excitement.

“Did you see how much food I ate?” Weiss responded with a knowing raise of an eyebrow.

“Oh, right, yeah, that was a lot. Shame we can’t do that all the time,” Ruby said wistfully. Weiss turned to embrace her girlfriend.

“Don’t worry, dear, the summer holidays are coming up soon. We just have to get through this last part of the semester then we can have some real fun,” Weiss whispered in Ruby’s ear, sending a shiver down Ruby’s spine.

“Ooh, that’ll make up for the rest of the semester,” Ruby moaned gently.

“It will. Until then, keep up with your studies. You won’t be able to feed me if you need to go to summer school,” Weiss asserted as the embrace reluctantly broke. Ruby gave a determined nod.

“They’ll be the best grades you’ve ever seen from me. Then I’m gonna feed you so well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I kinda wasn't sure what I was doing with this story for a while. Then I remembered that it's fluffy smutty fetishy fanfiction and not meant to be some literary titan like Moby Dick or whatever. So yeah, maybe I'll remember to update this bad boy some more, or maybe I'll have 12 ideas and get distracted, who knows?


End file.
